Bound by Torture
by gaarabear666
Summary: The whole of Team Kakashi is sent on a mission, but the rouge-nin they are after are a bit more than they expected, what will happen when they can't handle the battle. KakaSaku
1. the mission begins

**Authors note- This is for a challenge from IceK7-1, i hope its good, so please review!!**

**Kakasaku fanfic for challenge**

Kakashi, Sakura, Nauto, Sasuke, Yamato, and Sai stode infront of the Hokages office, already an hour late due to Kakashi having to walk an old lady home after she was attacked by a group of angry cats, or so he said. Naruto opened the door and everyone else immediatly cringed right before Naruto was hit in the head by a stapler, rubbing his head he walked in to the room, everyone else cautiosly followed.

"Where have all of you been? I've been waiting for an hour! Do you not understand the meaning of an S class mission? Let me define it for you, an A class mission is more important then anything, including yourselves!" Tsunade angrily ranted at them once they were lined up infront of her desk. "Now let me explain this mission, you are to travel to the outskirts of the sand village as fast as you can, and find the rouge-nin that have set up camp their and assainate them all. They are ploting to kill the kazekage and destroy all of the sand village, the Kazekage personally requested that your team take this mission. He can't afford to send any of his ninja due to the fact that they've had to increase security all around the village and they have no ninja to spare for missions at all. Leave immediatly take only what you need, the rest of the information is in this," she held up the mission scroll, then through it to Kakashi, who then started to read it, "Dismissed!" Kakashi and his team filled out of the office and split up to go get neccesuties that they would need with orders to meet in front of the gates in 10 minutes.

2 hours later

Team Kakashi was already on their way to the sand village, Kakashi was leading the team and explaining what they would do once they got to the outskirts of the sand village. "We should split up into groups, Yamato and Sai, Sasuke and Naruto, and me and Sakura, that way we can find the rouge-nin faster. We should arrive by nightfall, but we won't stop to rest we'll split up right away and find them, remember this is not a capture mission, kill them at first chance. If you find them and need help stay there, but send up some kind of signal or send something to find us" Once Kakashi finished he pulled out his book and began to read.

"But Kakashi-sensie! Why do you always get to go with Sakura? I always get stuck with teme? He's no fun can we switch, please?" Naruto asked coming up beside Kakashi.

"No." Kakashi answered without even looking up.

"Why not?" Naruto asked glaring at Kakashi.

"Because Sakura is our team medis, therefore she needs to be with either me or Yamato, but seeing as Yamato and Sai work so well together Sakura will be with me." Kakashi said glancing at Naruto.

"I am a kunochi and i can take care of myself, thank you very much Kakashi.And don't talk about me like I;m not even here when i'm right behind you both!" Sakura said jumping into the conversation.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of youself, what I'm saying is that as the team medic you need your chakra the most, so you shouldn't fight. That means you should be with the best people in the team who can fight and have chakra to spare if you need it." Kakashi said puting his book away and scratching the back of his head.

"Bullshit!" Sakura practicly yelled, all the mens heads turned to her, they had never heard Sakura swear before, Naruto was so suprised he missed a step and fell, then reappered a moment later. "You don't think i can fight because I'm a girl! You've always treated me like i couldn'd fight, when in reality i could probrably take you, no trouble! I don't need someone to protect me!"

"All I meant was that your chakra is the most valuble and you need to be able to heal everyone after the battle." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Calm down hag. Kakashi-senpai's right." Sai said right before he was sent flying backwards into a tree. Yamato stopped to make sure he was okay and they cought back up with the rest of the team in a matter of minutes. Everyone was silent, and nobody wanted to be the first one to speak, to afraid that one of the two pissed off shinobi would hurt them. Sakura sped up determined to prove that she could handle herself, she was so deep on thought that she didn't even notice the fact that it was getting dark or tha fact that the trees were about to end. She hit the branch and went to jusp to the next one, but fell to the ground instead. Kakashi jumped down and landed beside her, he knelt down and picked the now unconsiouse kunochi up and started to run again, everyone followed, all stifling laughter.

A couple hours later Sakura woke up, she could fell that she was being carried, silently she cursed herself out for falling and knocking herself out right after she had told everyone she could take care of herself. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that it was Kakashi who was carring her, "Morning sunshine." he said looking down at her, then looking back up.

"You can put down know, I'm fine, just a little bump to the head." She said coldly.

"You could atleast say thank you." Kakashi said stopping and setting her dowm, everyone else stoped around them.

"Thank you Kakashi for carrying me while i was unconsiouse." she said dryly.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you call him Kakashi-sensi anymore?" Naruto asked looking at her innocently.

"Because he's not my teacher anymore, I have nothing more to learn from him, there fore I have no reason to call him sensi." Sakura said shotting a glare at Kakashi as he started to talk to Yamato.

"You'd be suprised how much more you have to learn, from me, and from other people." Kakshi said looking over at her.

"By the way we should reach the outskirts off sand by morning, does everyone know what to do?"

"Yeah." Everyone answered in unison.

"Alright, i want the two man teams to run with each other, Naruto and Sasuke, you go about a mile in that direction, " Kakashi pointed to his left " and run towards Sand, but stop about 2 miles away from the city and start to search aroung with in an 11 mile radius, when you're done go into the city and wait, same thing for Sai and Yamato, but you guys go to the other side," Kakashi pointed to his right, "if we're not all back into the city in three days start to search. Remember if you find anything or you can't handle the situation send for the other teams. Go." The three teams of two went on their seprate ways, all talking of their stratigies and planning out sinarios. Kakshi was basicly telling Sakura what he thought that they would do if they found the camp and what they would do if they didn't. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over what they would do, and Yamato and Sai decided to use one if the anbu stratigies that they both knew.

**Please review!!**


	2. the battle

Bound by Torture

**Bound by Torture**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the outskirts to the Sand village right before morning, and set out to finding the rouge-nin. Kakashi had revealed to Sakura when they where talking that he had picked for them to go to the place he suspected the nin were camping, Sakura stayed close behind him as he had ordered her too. She kept close watch on their surroundings, watching to make sure they hadn't set off any alarms to notify the rouges that they were there. A slight movement caught her eyes in the sand about 5 yards away, normally she would have thought it was the wind, but she didn't feel any. She lightly nudged Kakashi with her arm; just enough to get his attention, then leaned in and whispered "We're not alone…" in to his ear, he dropped into a fighting stance and so did she.

Sakura didn't sense any chakra, but then again these were ninja, so they would know how to mask there chakra, she hadn't seen anything since that slight movement she was starting to think it was her imagination when she felt something wrap around her ankle. Kakashi noticed and grabbed her around the waist, then began to hop around so that the enemy underground could not catch him. Sakura was trying to think of a plan, she didn't see any traces of people or of a camp, why would they be this far out, she could see at least a mile in each direction, but she didn't see anything of suspicion. Leading her to believe that this was either genjutsu or that they had been somehow found out and cut off, meaning that the others would all be in danger, testing her theories was the only thing she could do. She put her hands togther and formed the hand sign then said "Kai!" immediately she saw that they were about a quarter of a mile away form the camp. "Kakashi, it was genjutsu," she touched his shoulder so he would see, "right over there is where their camp is." She pointed to it, it was pretty big, a full sized building with a couple little building scattered around it. From what Kakashi had told them their was probably about 20 rouges, but there could be more.

"How is that going to help me right now?" Kakashi asked jumping again, right before a kunai shot out of the ground.

"Put me down, I can handle myself!" Sakura said trying tojump down, but Kakahsi tightened his hold on her. "Kakashi put me down!"

"No, if I put you down we'll be separated, and I won't let that happen! I won't leave a comrade behind, no matter what, I won't let them get you, I won't let them get anyone, so just shut up and let me handle this!" Kakashi yelled narrowly missing 10 shuriken as they popped out of the ground. Sakura stared at Kakashi with a new found respect, she never knew he cared so much about anyone, she quieted down some.

They were starting to catch the attention of some of the nins up at the camp, they had to make a choice. "We either have to go up to the camp and try or go find reinforcements, I think we should go with the first, if we leave now, they may move or beef up security, if we act now at least we have a chance to take out as many as we can!" Sakura said trying to explain.

"That's suicide!" Kakashi said back giving her an incredious look.

"We have to protect Suna and Gaara with our lives, we can't risk not going and them launching an attack on Suna!" Sakura reasoned.

"Fine, we'll go, but we need to take out as many as we can, but we need to stick together don't get separated form me, I'm going to let you down, once you are we'll run." Kakashi said stopping for a second and putting Sakura down, then suddenly grabbing her hand and pulling her with him as he ran. She started to run at the same pace but held on tight to his hand so she wouldn't loose him, looking behind her she saw the rough who had been attacking them pop up from underground and begin to chase after them, but he was no where near as fast as Kakashi and Sakura.

"Ready?" Sakura asked in a voice that clearly said she wasn't.

"As I'll ever be." Kakashi said with a smile on his face, Sakura smiled back. "Any last wishes?"

"That I hadn't told Sasuke no when he asked." Sakura said looking down at the ground, they were about to die, so why not be honest.

"No to what?" Kakahsi asked, but she didn't get the chance to answer that because at that exact moment they entered the camp and where both emerged in battle. They fought for what seemed like hours back to back, always keeping some kind of contact with each other, Kakashi was starting to get tired and so was Sakura, both were low on chakra, as soon as one guy went down another took his place. Sakura had a broken rib and several deep cuts from kunai and shuriken, Kakashi had internal bleeding and a deep cut on his right leg. Sakura felt a shartp pain in the back of her neck and fell to the ground unconsous, Kakashi stood over her and continued to fight. After about 30 minutes he was hit in the back with something and crumpled to the ground right beside Sakura.


	3. want

**Sorry it took so long, i was kinda busy, hope you like it!!**

Bound by Torture

Chapter 3

Sakura slowly began to feel a slight throbbing in her neck that became increasingly worse as she woke form her drug induced sleep. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a dark cell; she could fell someone pressed against her arm, turning her head she saw that Kakashi was still unconscious and badly beat up. She reached out her hand to heal a cut on his back, but found she could not draw chakra to her hands, she couldn't control it at all, looking at her other arm she noticed a chakra bracelet. Kakashi was lying on his stomach with his other hand beneath him, but Sakura was sure that he had one too.

The noise of a door opening and voices suddenly filled the air; Sakura shut her eyes and feigned unconsciousness so that they wouldn't know she was awake. "Have you identified these two yet?" a deep male voice asked. "The man is Kakashi Hatake, or the infamous copy-nin, he has the sharingun in one eye and can copy any move his opponent makes just by watching them wit it…" another male voice answered, but was cut off at the end of his statement by the other voice, "I know what the sharingun does thank you very much, and I know all about the copy-nin here. What about the girl?" "We don't know her identity yet, but one of the others thought they saw her in one of the recent bingo books. She's very strong with exelent chakra control, not to mention a pretty face." Sakura mentally swore to kill this guy if she made it out of here alive.

Kakashi had awoken when the rouges had entered into the room, but had stayed silent without moving so that he could here there conversation, which was proving to be quite interesting. "How many nin did they take out during the fight?" asked a third voice,

"About 30." Answered the first voice, "He took out about 18 and she took out about 12." Said the second voice, both Kakashi and Sakura were trying to figure out a way out of this. Kakashi could feel the chakra braclte on his arm, and he could Sakura next to him. When he woke up her hand was on his back, he had felt her fist clench when the one voice had said she had a pretty face, so he assumed she was alive and awake.

A few minutes later they heard the door close and the voices disappear, Kakshi was about to roll over when he felt Sakura press down his back. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked when he heard a ripping sound as Sakura sat up, then kneeled beside him.

"I'm cleaning your wound." Sakura answered dipping the piece of cloth into a shallow puddle of water on the floor, than whipping it over Kakashi's wound, he hissed. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Really bad." He answered through clenched teeth. "What are you using?"

"A piece of my shirt and some water from a puddle, I know its not the best idea, but it beats not having the wound cleaned at all. I wonder how long we've been out, your wound still looks pretty fresh, but you could have torn it open with the slightest of movements." Sakura started. Once she was finished Kakashi sat up and faced her, looking into her eyes he saw how scared she was, he was surprised he hadn't heard it in her voice when she was talking to him, but he tom while he would never admit it, was scared.

"Sakura are you okay? Any wounds that need cleaned?" Kakashi asked surveying her, seeing several deep wounds in her arms.

"Yeah, jus one on my arm," she gestuered to her right arms where a deep gash was still bleeding, she tore another strip from her shirt and soked it in the water for a second.

Kakashi picked it up before she could and motioned for her to sit beside him so he could clean it. "This might hurt a little." He warned her before he started, the second he began to clean the wound Sakura gasped in pain and her hand shot up to wrap around the wound, but Kakashi was still faster and grabbed her hand with his free arm. "no, I ahev to clean it, there's a lot of dirt in it." He released her hand and went back to cleaning, almost immediately her hand clamped onto his thigh, he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out while he continues to clean her wound. He ripped off a piece of his own shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding, then removed her hand from where it was clamped in his thigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that hurt a lot more than I expected is all, sorry if I hurt you." Sakura said blushing just relizing where she had just put her hand, she quickly pulled it back. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Kakashi said with his signature eye crease, "but that wound is still pretty deep. We only could have been out for about an hour."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked looking at him curiously.

"Because both our wounds were still bleeding, but not as bad as when we first got them." Kakashi said, Sakura smiled at him. "I hope the other relize some things wrong soon, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here with out our chakra."

"Yamato will probably notice soon, he was always observant. So what do we do till they come to save us?" Sakura said trying to make light of the situation.

"I think they'll try to talk to us, maybe get us to join them, or interigate us on what we're doing here." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

Sakura's voice was little more than a whisper when she spoke this time, and he could here just how scared she really was, "Kakashi, what do we do if we're separated? I don't know about you, but I'm scared, more scared than I ever. There's so many things I wanted to do, to say before I died." She was on the verge of tears.

Kakashi moved over and pulled her onto his lap and held her while she cried, he'd never admit it, but he had quite the soft spot for the pink haired medic. "Sakura it's going to be okay, you're not going to die, I won't let you. This isn't the first time I've been in this kind of situation, it helps to talk about it. Like how I always wanted to read the first copy of Icha Icha Paridise before I died, it's very hard to find and came out before I started reading them, I keep looking but I still haven't found it." Sakura laughed a little, he didn't so much hear it, he felt it as it vibrated through him. "Or how I secretly want to win that stupid thing between me and Gai, I know it's stupid, but I don't think I could live with myself if he actually won." He heard her laugh that time.

"But you always looked so bored when he challenged you to something," Sakura said laughing, "I though you hated that stupid contest he started."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't want to win." He laughed lightly, "And he's not so bad after you get to know him, he's like Genma in a way, he just takes getting used to, then his habits don't bother or surprise you anymore. By the way if you tell anyone any part of what I just said I'll have to kill you." Kakashi joked.

"I won't tell, as long as you don't tell anyone what I say. I won't be so lenent as death, I'll castrate you." She smiled up at him sweetly, he shivered a little and made a mental note never to cross her.

"I promise." He said.

She sat up in his lap, but didn't get off, she just sat there thinking for a minute, "I'm 19 now, but I always had hoped I'd loose my virginity before I died, I always had hoped that Sasuke would be the one to take it, but since he's gay I guess that'll never happen." Sakura shrugged, Kakashi's eyes bugged out.

"What do you mean Sasuke's gay?" he choked out.

"I only know because I walked in on him and Naruto one day by accident, I wasn't really supposed to tell anyone, but hey we could be dead tomarrow, right?" she laughed a little, "They do a really good job at pretending to be strait though, Naruto bitching about you hogging me was pretty convincing, even you have to admit that." Kakashi shook his head yeas with a little laugh, "But back to my point, it's not that I haven't had the chance, it's that I just wanted to wait, what if I've waited to long? I wanted to be the top medic in Konoha, I wanted to have a family, I wanted to live to be 30! I wanted to make anbu, I wanted so much." She said sadly, and Kakashi couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around her once more and held her to him in what he hoped was a comforting embrace.

"There are a lot of things we want in life Sakura, but we can't have everything we want, you know that. All the things you want are normal, and you're going to get them, you're not going to die here, the team will find us." Kakashi assured her, he knew she was still doubtful.

"Kakashi, what would you think of me of I told you me deepest darkest secret? One that no one knows, I want to tell you, why I don't really know, but I do." Sakura said looking at him uncertainly.

"You can tell me anything Sakura, you should know that." He said rubbing circles on her back to relax her.

She took a deep breath, "I don't really know how to say this, but I guess I'll just say it and get it over it with, I mean you're just going to laugh…"

Kakashi cut her off half way through the sentence "You're babbling, and I'm not going to laugh, I swear."

"Okay, I've never been kissed before." As soon as she got it out she barried her head in his chest so he couldn't see the blush on her face.

That was defiantly not what he had expected to hear, he'd expected something stupid and little, like she'd once cheated on a test or something, but no it had to be something that was important. He couldn't say why, but he kinda wanted to be her first kiss, he knew it was wrong, her being his student and all, but for some reason all he wanted to do was kiss her. "Sakura, you'll find someone to kiss when we get out of here."

He couldn't, he wouldn't kiss her, if he did and they lived she might expect something, something he could never give her.

She looked up at him, she wanted to ask him to kiss her, but she knew he would say no, but it was worth a try, maybe if she bugged him for a while he would give in. "Kakashi, I know this is weird, you used to be my teacher and all, but your not anymore. Please Kakashi, please pull down your mask and kiss me, if I have to die, I want to know what something so simple as a kiss feels like." She looked into his eye trying to show that she wasn't afraid of what might happen or nervous about kissing someone for the first time.

When she looked in his eye he wondered if she could see the battle going on inside him, he wanted to kiss her, but it felt wrong somehow, like he would be taking something that wasn't meant for him to take. "A kiss isn't always simple, it can complicate things, ruin friendships, forge relationships that will last a life time, make you feel something that will confuse you so much you'll just want to run away." Kakashi said, trying to buy himself time to make a decicion.

"I know, but I'm not asking you to spend the rest of your life with me, I'm asking you to kiss me, just once, show me what it feels like, please." She looked at him with a determination in her eyes that he had never seen before, she was going to get what she wanted, and he knew it.

Sighing he lowered his mask, she looked his face over and smiled, he wasn't ugly at all, but he wasn't amazingly beautiful, he was normal, strait nose, nice lips, a scar that made him what he was, and she didn't know why he hid his face, he was handsome. "Are you ready?" he asked looking down at her. She shook her head yes. He leaned down and kissed her, slow and gental at first, but as the minuted ticked by it became more passionate, he knew he should stop, but he just couldn't. her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her waist, he hoped the men who were most likely outside the door didn't see them.

**A/N:comment please, **

**how many of you really thought she was going to say I love you to him?**


	4. the rest of the team

Bound by Torture

Bound by Torture

Chapter 4

Sai and Yamato had been around the whole outskirts of the village once, they had run into Naruto and Sasuke twice and nether team had seen or heard from Kakashi and Sakura since they'd split up the morning before. Yamato was worried the most; all the boys were under the impression that if Kakashi and Sakura were in trouble they would get out of it just fine, but he knew that the boys were wrong. Deciding that the next time they ran into Naruto and Sasuke they would all head into the city to report that something had happened to their team members. Yamato hoped that they would surface before they had to go into the city and talk to the Kazekage.

"Maybe one of them was injured and they're just stopping for a bit to heal the wounds?" Sai offered trying to ease Yamato's worries, the two had grown close and Sai could tell he was uneasy.

"Kakashi would have sent Pakkun if it was that simple, but since nothing has shown up of the two at all, we have to assume the worst and hope for the best." Yamato said trying to assure himself more than Sai

Naruto was running ahead of Sasuke when something caught his eye, it looked like there was something laying in the sand about a half a mile away, he ran towards it. Once there he bent over and picked it up, Sasuke came up behind him, "Do you need to take another break? We've stopped like six times already, and every time it's for the same reason, I thought I saw something, and then we look around for an hour and find nothing." Sasuke said going on a mini rant.

"I'm sure I found something this time Sasuke!" Naruto said holding the kunai up from the ground, "See? It's not from the leaf village, the blades' different on this one." For effect Naruto pulled out on his own kunai and put them beside each other. The blades on the on he found we longer, thinner, and weighed less then the one Naruto had in his other hand.

"I see, do you think that the camp is around here somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, you're the smart one." Naruto said looking at Sasuke like he couldn't believe he'd been asked.

"You must have a brain in there, you figured out the kunai difference, why don't you try using it to think about more than ramen." Sasuke said scanning all around them, nothing looked out of place, and there was no movement anywhere. Sasuke tool a stick he usually kept for walking out of his bag and put it in the ground, "Welcome back here later after we find Yamato and Sai and see if they've seen Kakashi or Sakura. Hopefully they have, if not we'll need to assume that something has happened to them." Sasuke said looking around once more then taking off, followed by Naruto who quickly jumped ahead of Sasuke.


	5. crazy exgirlfriend

**Sorry it took so long, but i've been busy with school. hope you like it.**

**Bound by Torture **

**Chapter 5**

As they separated from the kiss they stared right into one another's eyes, Sakura was pretty flushed and Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of her, he'd never realized just how much she mattered to him till that very moment. They just sat there for a few minutes staring at each other, trying to process what had just happened, they both had known it was going to happen before it did happen, but neither had expected what they got. Both were thinking the same thing; that their kiss had felt like a lot more than just a simple kiss, it felt like a promise of things to come, and Sakura couldn't help but hope that to be true. Kakashi on the other hand was a little afraid of what that kiss had felt like, especially since he had been the one doing the most promising, he hoped she didn't understand kisses well enough to understand what that meant, but he doubted that.

"Nice to see that you two are awake," said a voice from by the door, "We've been waiting for you to wake up to begin our questioning." He said with what could have normally passed as a polite smile, but now seemed just menacing. "And you seem quite awake by the looks of it."

Kakashi mentally swore, he had seen them kiss, that could only mean trouble for both if them. "Why did you capture us, why didn't you just kill us on the spot, you had every opportunity to kill us while we were unconscious." Kakashi asked looking the man dead in the eyes. The man was about the same height as Kakashi and a little bit over weight, but Kakashi could tell that he was strong and that he couldn't fight him on taijutsu alone, not even with Sakura's help.

"Well we have some questions that need answers, and you two are going to give us those answers." He replied staring right back at Kakashi.

"Who's we?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The man asked opening the cell door and grabbing Kakashi's arm, another man walked in and took Kakashi through a different room whole the first man looked the door again. "We'll be back for you as soon as we're done cleaning up the other room from our last interrogation." He said leaving through the door the man had taken Kakashi through.

Sakura stared at the door wondering what they had meant by clean up the other room. She was scared and worried, what if they were killed before Yamato and the others could find them. She didn't even know where they where, she figured they were in the camp, but they could be in a completely different place. It was defiantly underground though, that she knew; it was cold and wet like a basement. The stone walls and floors were filthy and the cell bars were rusted but still solid enough to keep then in with out much problem. The doors, she could tell, were all locked from the other side, so even if she did get out of the cell there would be no way out of the room.

The room they took Kakashi into was better then the cell, but only slightly better, in the way that their were no cells. The man forced him to sit in a very uncomfortable chair, and then strapped his arms down onto the chairs arms. His feet were strapped to the chair legs, and he was powerless to fight against is captors as the bound him. Once he was secure his captor walked over to the door and left, they had lead him down a short hallway that had several other doors in it. He could only assume that the man had gone to get how ever else was supposed to be helping interrogate him, but Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that if he didn't tell them what they wanted to hear they'd be doing a bit more than interrogating him.

A few minutes later the man who bound him to the chair and another bigger man came back into the room, both looking at him intently. Kakashi stared right back at them both, daring them to try him, he wouldn't give out because of pressure, he was trained not to. The bigger man, who Kakashi assumed to be the more important man, spoke first.

"We know who you are, Kakashi, but what we want to know is what you're here for." The man asked in a civil voice, almost as if they were talking over coffee.

"You guys are real brain trusts, figuring out who I am and all, you guys are so smart you should be able to figure out what I'm doing here all by yourselves. Go ahead think about it, I can wait a few minutes." Kakashi said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now Kakashi, play nice and we'll get along just fine, but if you continue to disobey me by not answering my questions, I'm going to have to resort to hurting you, and I don't think either if us would enjoy that much." The bigger man said.

Kakashi laughed, "I didn't hear a question, I heard a statement. You implied the question, but you forgot to ask it I guess." Kakashi shrugged.

The bigger man slapped Kakashi across the face, hard enough to leave a bright red mark that was sure to remain there for a couple hours. "Why are you here?"

"Because I hear Suna's nice this time of year." Kakashi said casually.

The big man walked over and sat in a chair that was in the corner of the room, and nodded to the man who had first dragged Kakashi here. The man took out a kunai and walked over to Kakashi and bent down and cut right through Kakashi's pant leg and put a deep cut into Kakashi's leg, he wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't let himself. "Now I'll ask you one more time, why are you here?" The big man asked.

"I already told you." Kakashi said in his normal voice.

The littler man took the kunai and this time put it right through his foot, sandal and all. Kakashi bit his tongue, but he refused to show any weakness to these people.

A woman came back for Sakura this time; she was built and obviously strong physically. She opened the call door and grabbed Sakura and literally dragged her through the other door and then down part of a short hall way and into a small room. She strapped Sakura into the same kind of chair that Kakashi was in and then left. Sakura looked around, the room was dimly lit and she couldn't make out anything else that could have been in the room. She tried against the bonds, but she couldn't break them, not that she thought she could have, but she figured it was worth a try.

About 10 minutes later the women came back in by herself and smiled nicely at Sakura. "Now what's your name little girl?"

Sakura hated this women she was no little girl she was 18 for Christ's sake. "I'm eighteen thank you very much. And you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Sakura said smiling at the women as if she hadn't just been offended.

"Very well then, I guess that's only fair, I'm Kaida and I'm 25, now tell me your name." She said sweetly.

Sakura sighed she hadn't expected for the woman to give her name. "Sakura."

"The hokages apprentice?" Kaida asked looking at Sakura amazed.

Sakura nodded her head "Heard of me?"

"Yeah!" Kaida said, looking into her eyes Sakura could tell she looked unsure about something.

"How?" Sakura asked, she was going to get out of here, and this girl was going to be her way out, she hoped.

"You saved my father, he's a leaf shinobi, he told me right before I killed him, he told me everything that I'd missed since I left the village." She looked regretful, but Sakura was starting to think it was an act, if you kill your father than you really must have wanted to.

"Why'd you kill him?" Sakura asked looking into her eyes again.

"Kill or be killed, if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me. I don't think it matters much anymore though; he would have killed me without even a second thought. The only reason he told me anything was because he thought I would hesitate, which I did, but I killed him in the end." Sakura couldn't tell if it was an act or not anymore.

"That sucks." Sakura said not sure what else she could say.

"You could say that, but we didn't come here to talk about me, now I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." Kaida started "And I want you to answer them honestly, okay?"

"As honestly as I can." Sakura said.

"Why are you here?" Kaida asked.

"I can't answer that." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not." Kaida asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell the enemy what I'm doing, that would kind of defeat the purpose of doing it in the first place." Sakura answered.

Kaida looked mad. "Now Sakura, I've been nice to you so far, can't you return the favor, you stupid little slut!" She slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura stared at her, talk about a mood swing, was the only thought in her mind.

"What was that for?"

"I saw you, kissing your sensei, kissing the only man I ever loved! You're a whore, I should have killed you when I had the chance before, but no, I just knocked you out. I won't make that mistake next time, you can be sure of that. Now tell me what you're doing here!"

"Screwing my sensei apparently!" Sakura snapped back.

Kaida didn't like that, she pulled out a kunai and walked over to where Sakura was and leaned down so that they were face to face. She put the kunai to Sakura's cheek "Tell me." Sakura shoke her head no, she bit her lip as she felt the kunai pierce her skin from mid jaw. "Maybe I should cut out one of your eyes. That way you and Kakashi will match."

"You don't know anything about Kakashi do you? I mean obviously you don't because if you did you'd know that you were just a one night stand, I mean you're pretty and all, but I don't think you're all their." Sakura smiled at her nicely.

The kunai dug into his leg this time, strait in, Sakura wanted to scream out in pain, but she wouldn't give Kaida the satisfaction.

**Kaida means little dragon.**

**review pease, i want to know what you think, and i want to thank my reader, with out you i'd be just another writer.**


	6. tales of torture

Bound By Torture

Bound By Torture

Chapter 6

A couple hours later Kakashi was dumped back into his cell, bleeding, tired, and is more pain than he could ever remember being in, he only hoped things had gone better for Sakura who wasn't there. He had multiple stab wounds, but not any that could kill him, but they still hurt, he'd been burned, beaten, stabbed, dunked, you name it they tried it, but he stayed strong. Closing his eyes he heard the door open and then heard the cell door open, and felt Sakura hit the ground beside him. Just from one quick glance he could tell she was hurt badly, she tried to sit up, but failed falling back to the ground as the doors closed.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Kakashi asked sitting up and helping her so that she could rest against the wall.

"I meet your ex, and let me tell you, I think it's safe to say she didn't break up with you." She laughed, but to Kakashi it sounded more like a sob. "What did they do to you?" she asked looking up.

"Everything and anything to get me to tell, but I wouldn't, which is why they dumped me back here, I have a feeling that if we tell, we die. They're not big on mercy here, that much is obvious. Which ex?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kaida she said her name was." Sakura said thinking about it. "But there's no reason to think that's her real name, they know who we are; they know what we're capable of. They don't underestimate us, they learned that much today."

"That's her real name, though me and Genma usually refer to her as stalker. She took it pretty hard when I left her, but she's not all that sane if you ask me. What do you mean they learned not to underestimate us today?" he asked curiously.

"At one point Kaida untied me so that she could beat me while I was standing up, but the second I was untied, I stood up so fast I knocked her off balance and ran to the door, but I couldn't get it open. She was pissed to; I don't think I've ever been called any of those names that many times before. But I could care less, as long as I manage to piss her off, I'll be fine." Sakura said smiling a little.

"Are you seriously hurt, I know she can be pretty violent, not all my scars came from combat." He said shrugging.

"Not too badly, no broken bones. My thigh hurts like hell, but I'll live, normally I would have healed it or gotten stitches." She said looking at her thigh and examining the wound.

"Good, but we'll need all the strength we can get. Do you think you can walk?"

Kakashi asked looking down at her blood covered leg.

"I'm not sure, if you help me up, I'll try." Sakura said looking at him.

Kakashi stood up and pulled her up with both hands, but when she tried to put any weight on her wounded leg she collapsed against him with a pained hiss. "We'll take that as a no." he said putting her back down.

"How bad are you wounded?" she asked looking him over as he sat in front of her.

"Stabbed right through the foot, but nothing else major, what happened to your face?" he asked tracing the cut on her check with his finger. She unconsciously leaned into his touch, but if he noticed he didn't seem to care, because he didn't pull his hand away.

"Kaida's a little jealous that she's been replaced, well kind of anyway. She's just pissed that she saw us kiss, and now she wants to make sure no one will ever want to kiss me again." Sakura said with another laugh, but again it sounded more like a sob to Kakashi.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tight, he could fell her tears and he wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her. They were going to be saved he was sure of it, he could feel it inside him, they had to trust there team to find them, hopefully in time. While she cried Kakashi rubbed circles into her back and whispered comforting things to her, trying to calm her down, after about 20 minutes it took effect and she stopped crying, but she didn't leave his embrace. He knew she'd stopped crying and he expected her to pull away any minute, but she didn't, if anything she held onto him tighter.

After a while her grip relaxed and her breath even out, Kakashi realized that she was asleep, he leant against the wall and let her sleep comfortably on his chest. He took the time he now had to himself to think, think about Sakura, about their situation, about their relationship, about if they would make it out of the camp alive, about the woman who had taken vengeance on Sakura without real cause. He would need to kill Kaida now, he didn't know why he wanted to kill her so much now, but he suspected it had something about what she had done to the beautiful kunochi sleeping on his chest.

Kaida looked through the door into where the cell that Kakashi and Sakura were sharing a few hours after she had sent Sakura back, and saw them snuggled up against the wall, both looking comfortable in each others embrace. She wondered if Sakura had told Kakashi about her being here, but what Kaida hadn't told Sakura was that the only reason she was here was because she was the camp leader's girlfriend. There fore she had no decent reason to kill Sakura on the spot with out raising suspicions about herself, which for her was almost unbearable.

She wanted to kill Sakura so badly, that it made her almost insane. But she knew their would be hell to pay if she did, Kakashi and Sakura were proof that other villages had noticed them and were concerned. Which would make everyone so much happier; it let them know that their work was paying off in a great way.

She noticed Sakura stir a little and pull back a little just enough to gaze at Kakashi's hansom face, a little smile appeared on Sakura's face, like she was happy. Kaida couldn't figure out how Sakura was happy, she had to be in pain, and a lot of it, she had made sure that stab was nice and deep. Then realization dawned on Kaida, Sakura was in love with Kakashi, she couldn't believe it, but the only question in her mind now was did Kakashi love Sakura back. And if he did how deeply, Kakashi was very protective over the things that he loved, and if he loved the little cherry blossom, and they hurt her, they would end up dead.

As Sakura woke up she could tell she was laying on top of some one, she hoped it was Kakashi and when she peeked up her hopes came true, she could tell he was asleep. The pain in her leg had dulled to a light throb, but she knew if she touched it she would be in for a world of pain like no other. She pulled back a little just enough to look at his face and admire him, she couldn't help but smile a little. She really liked Kakashi, and she hoped that this would go on after they left here, if they made it out alive. She couldn't stop herself from leaning back in, and pressing a light kiss on his lips, she was startled when he pressed back. She pulled away and looked into his mismatched eyes, for the first time she notices that both of their hitais (sp?) were missing, leaving his sharingun visable, and letting her hair fall into her face. He stared back intently, watching her carefully with his eyes. His arms were still wraped around her, but not as tight, and she was a little worried he would remove them, so she put her head back on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do Kashi?" She asked, using a nickname she had made for him in her mind.

His eyes widened when she said Kashi, but he didn't correct her, he actually liked the way it sounded when she said it. "About what?"

"About everything."

"Well, I think we should start forming a plan to get out of here, we don't know how long it will take for them to find us, and we need to get out of here fast. A couple more days like this one and we'll be dead, and that's the last thing I want." He assured her.

"Right back at cha." She said.


	7. a world away

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, i had a major case of writers block, but i got soem ideas and now i present you with the newest chapeter. I'll try for weekly updates from now on. **

**Disclaimer :I do not own naruto or any character in Naruto, of i did, you'd be reading this is mange form , or watching it. **

Bound By Torture

Chapter 7

"Gaara! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are missing!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door to the Kazekage' office, completely ignoring the receptionist who was screaming at him to stop and verify his appointment. Gaara looked up from the papers he was currently working on to stare at Naruto with a look of pure confusion, Sai walked in and seeing Gaara's face began to laugh. "What's so funny Sai?" Naruto asked turning to stare at the young artist with a look of contempt. "There's nothing funny about Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan being captured by the enemy!"

"That's not what I'm laughing at dip-stick." Sai managed to get out between laughs. "I'm laughing at the look on the Kazkages face right now."

"Naruto why don't you have a seat and explain everything to me slowly and in detail." Gaara said moving the papers in his desk into a pile that was out of his way. "Is this about the camp that is suspected of hiding on the outskirts of Suna?"

"Yes it is." Yamato answered as he and Sasuke entered the room after dealing with the receptionist. "Kakashi-senpai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and I were assigned to find the camp and figure out what was going on and determine what to do about it." Gaara nodded, "Kakashi-senpai is the team leader on this mission, and he decided that we should split up into 3 groups of two, Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, and Sai and me. We went in three different directions to cover more ground, but we all should have passed each other a few times in our search. While we ran into Naruto and Sasuke a few times, neither of our teams had seen, nor heard from Kakashi-senpai or Sakura, leading us to believe that they were either captured or killed." Yamato finished, hating having to say that there was a possibility that his team mates could be dead.

"I see." Gaara said looking thoughtful, "Has any trace of them been found?"

"We found a kunai in the sand in one place, we have it marked." Sasuke said "Naruto show Gaara the kunai and your kunai and show him they're different." Naruto did as he was told, and explained while Gaara examined the kunai they'd found.

"And what do you think this kunai means?" Gaara asked never taking his eyes off of the kunai in his hands.

"We're not sure, but it's like no kunai I've ever seen, I think it's specially made, maybe even made by the ninja who was using it. It also supports my theory that they are planning a take over of a village or starting a village of there own." Yamato said.

"Why would this kunai support your theory about them though?" Gaara asked looking up at Yamato.

"Because every village had there own kunai, even with slight differences, none of the villages have the same kind of kunai, this new kind could be the kind they're planning to establish as there own." Yamato explained and watched as a look of understanding came over Gaara's face.

"How long do you believe the Kakashi and Sakura-chan can last in captivity and under torture?" Gaara asked.

"A couple weeks at most, but they'll be extremly weak and may have lost all sanity if they last that long. It's hard to say though, they're both extremely strong and smart, and they may be able to formulate an escape plan or send us a message of some sort. But there is still a strong chance that they won't come out alive." Yamato answered looking grim.

"How much do we know about this camp?" Gaara asked.

"You know everything we know Kazekage." Sai answered.

"What do you suggest we do?" Yamato asked.

"Keep looking I'll send my best trackers out to help you. You can either spend the night here, or you can go out and continue to search, I will brief my trackers and you will meet them at the entrance to Suna tomorrow morning at 6. You're dismissed." Gaara sounded very official as he dismissed them and called his receptionist into his office.

--

"Kakasi, wake up, come on wake up!" Sakura was trying to wake Kakashi up and as far as she could tell he was either a very heavy sleeper or unconscious, she hoped for the first. She punched him in the arm hard once and his eyes fluttered open, staring at her wearily. "Kashi you have to get up, I heard them talking and it didn't sound good, they were talking about there next chance to capture Gaara! They said it would be tomorrow during some public event that he would be attending." Kakashi blinked at her, one minute he had been peacefully sleeping the next she'd been talking at full speed.

He understood everything she'd just said, and he could see the panic rising in her eyes. "Sakura, Gaara will be fine, our team has most likely noticed our absence by now and are searching for us. Either they'll find us or we'll escape, but no matter what I won't let them hurt you if I can stop them." Kakashi wasn't sure was he was saying all this, but he felt like it was the right thing to say at the time.

"Kashi" Sakura hugged him tight, "What are we going to do if they don't find us and we can't escape?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi held her tight, giving her the reassurance she needed; he could feel her tears on his neck as she silently sobbed. He whispered reassuring words to her and held her tight, and she calmed down to the point of where she could talk. "We need to get out of here soon though; I don't know how much longer we can last, or how much longer they'll let us last."

"I know, but I thought all night and I can't come up with a single plan that we could use." Sakura said scowling lightly.

Kakashi coughed "I have one, but I doubt you'll go for it." He refused to meet her eyes and instantly she knew his plan.

"No! No way in hell are going to use that women to get us out of here, I would sooner die than see you and her together in any form." Sakura said glaring at him.

"It could be our only chance Sakura; we need to get out of here." Kakashi said trying to reason with her.

"No! No no no! I won't let that bitch steal the man I'm in love with, no fucking way. You know me Kakashi we will find another way, but that way is not it." Sakura said, looking him right in the eyes. After a few moments of silence on his end she realized what she had said, turning bright red she looked away from him.

"Hey Sakura look at me." Kakashi said trying to get her to mover her head back around.

"I'm really sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to say it like that, I didn't mean to say it at all…" she trailed off turning an even brighter shade of red.

He put his and on her chin and turned her head so that she was looking right at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Sakura, I won't say I love you right now, because I'm not sure if I do. I won't lie to you right now and say it, but I think I'm starting to fall for you, but I don't necessarily love you, not in the way you love me."

Kakashi said watching Sakura carefully, picking his words with great care. Tears began their slow decent down her face and she tried to pull away but he kept a strong hand on her. He leaned in and kissed her, trying to tell her everything he couldn't say out loud with one simple motion.

She couldn't help but kiss back, she did understand what he was saying, but it still hurt in ways she couldn't even begin to explain. She loved him, that much she was sure of, but what if he didn't fall in love with her, what if he was wrong in thinking he was falling for her.

Kakashi could sense her fears, he doubts, her worries, and he tried to assure her but her mind was too stubborn to understand everything he was pouring into the kiss, he didn't even completely understand. But he was sure the Sakura was the most amazing woman he had ever met and that she was perfect in every single way he could even imagine.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	8. i have a plan

**A/N :Wow i'm starting to spoil you guys, two chapters in one week, i'm havin trouble believing in myself! Enjoy. srry fpr any spelling errors. **

Bound by Torture

Chapter 8

Sakura pulled away from the kiss first, she wasn't sure of what she should do, she wanted to believe him, badly, but it wasn't as easy as wished it would be. Kakashi stared into her eyes, but no matter how hard he stared he couldn't see how she was feeling, he suspected that if he could tell he wouldn't even be able to understand. He had to come up with a plan to get out of this place and fast, if they were going to attack Gaara tomorrow, then Gaara needed to be warned today. He had come up with several plans, none of them safe or secure in any way, but he knew if they were caught trying any of them out, they'd be dead.

"I have an idea." Sakura said, her eyes lighting up with a smile.

"What would it happen to be?" Kakashi asked trying to figure out what was going through her head, but having no luck what so ever.

"We should say that we want to join them, tell them that we were planning to run away from Konoha, but we'd never had the chance." She said in a voice that clearly stated he should have understood it easily, but he didn't, looking into his eyes she could see he looked confused. "We'll tell them that we've been seeing each other for some time, and that we'd only recently decided to run away together, but our biggest problem was that we had no where to run away to. I bet they'd kill to have us on their side right now, we could be like those double agents Tsunade-sama is always talking about from anbu!"

Kakashi stared at her in disbelief, her plan was brilliant, a bit risky, but still brilliant. They could pull it off, he knew they could it would be easy, but there only problem would be convincing the camp leader, who he doubted would be so excepting of their sudden change of heart. "I like it, how do you think we should break it to them? When they come to get us sometime today? Or just start yelling right now and hope to get some ones attention; I can almost garentee that they'll have a few guards around, and at least one sitting right out side that door." He said gesturing to the door.

"I think I could get some ones attention right now, if I really tried, it won't be hard." She said with a mischievous grin.

"And how do you suggest you do that?" Kakashi asked eyeing her with suspicion.

"Just play along, I think this will work if we're convincing enough." She winked at him as he sat there staring at her. She started to talk louder, "I think we should just tell them Kashi! This could be out chance!"

"Sakura I don't know, I mean we've talked about running away but I never thought we would become rouge nins!" he said staring at her in disbelief.

"Kashi this is our chance, we need to take it. Trust me, please." She stroked his cheek knowing that someone was now watching them from the door. "I know this isn't what we thought we'd do, but it's better than having to hide for the rest of our lives."

Kakashi smiled, and ran a hand through his hair, and knew what she was getting at now. "I do trust you Sakura, but it's just that I never thought there would be a day when I would betray my village and become a rouge ninja. But you also already know that I would follow you into the depths of hell if it meant I finally got to be with you."

"I do believe this is our chance, just think about it, we could be happy together, we wouldn't have to hide anymore, wouldn't have to lie. I don't want to lose you, and we have a chance, and we have to take it!" she looked into his eyes, and for a second she thought it looked like he was actually considering what she was saying for real, then he shook his head and looked back up at her.

"Then we should, but how do you think we can get the guards attention so we can ask him for a meeting with his leader to disuse this?" Kakashi asked never taking his eyes off her, he knew he had put her on the spot, but he thought it was actually pretty funny the way she glared at him and smiled at the same time.

"Well we are prisoners, and I doubt they want us doing anything to inappropriate in their presence, correct? I mean they can only let us go so far before they have to either stop or separate us." She smiled at him with a look in her eyes he couldn't quite describe, but if he had to pick a word for it he would say a mix between amused and I'm deadly and I'm going to kill some one. She leaned down and kissed him, hard, right on the lips, he was a little surprised by her force, but soon he pushed back with just as much force. She tried to dominate, but in the end he won with out to much trouble, or so he thought, he'd been so absorbed in their little battle that he hadn't even realized how much closer she had gotten.

She couldn't believe that she had just kissed him like that, she'd never even dreamed of kissing someone like that before, and when he'd kissed back in the exact same way, she couldn't help but get a little excited. She's moved closer to him trying to deepen the kiss farther, though she doubted that kisses got any deeper than this one. As they fanilly parted to breath he started to kiss up from her shoulder to her ear, they began gentle, but she could feel them slowly getting hotter and more open mouthed as he got closer to her ear. With out even realizing what she was doing she moaned, load, but she didn't care, she wanted to be heard right now, to be seen, hopefully by Kaida. Not that Sakura was vengeful or anything, but she was a little possessive and if this didn't send a message of possession, she didn't know what would.

Kakashi started to kiss up her neck starting out nice and easy, then getting hotter and a bit more forceful as he went on up her neck, he heard her moan, and couldn't deny that it was quite the ego booster. When he reached her ear he knew that they'd been noticed for sure, he heard someone clear their throat buy the door, but he ignored it. He nibbled on her ear a little and was rewarded nicely with a moan. He heard someone clear their throat again, only louder this time, and he knew Sakura heard it when she stiffened against him. He moved his head so that he could look around the side of her seeing as she was still seated on his lap.

"Can I help you?" he asked hiding a grin and feigning annoyance.

"Yes you can as a matter of fact, our leader would like to see both of you immediately, apparently he heard that you two wanted a little meeting with him and he's willing to listen to what you have to say." Said the man who was standing just inside the door, "both of you get up now and follow me."

"Oh, no blind fold and drag to the office like that time?" Kakashi asked sounding disappointed.

"No, but it can be arranged." He was starting get pissed off and Kakashi could tell.

"No need, I'm quite happy walking, but thanks for the offer, it really touched my heart to know that you care." Kakashi put his hand over his heart for affect.

Sakura thought about elbowing him in the ribs, but thought better of it after a moment, it might seem suspicious.

"Any thing else you want to say wise guy? Huh?" asked the guy again turning to face them, hands on his hips.

"No please, take me to your leader." Kakashi said doing the spook hand sign.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on the guys face, for a second she thought he was going to hit Kakashi but then he seemed to think better of it and started to lead them down a hall way. Sakura looked back; she had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing that room ever again, at least not for the same reason.

**A/N : Review please, tell me what you think. **

**i will not be posting for the nest week and a half because i am goign on vacation and doubt that i'll be able to focus on the story enough to write anything decent. please reveiw!!**


	9. little girl

Bound By Torture

**Bound By Torture**

**Chapter 9**

**Beta by IbikiTeishi**

They were walked down a narrow winding hallway by several guards, who made no secret of there dislike for the copy nin. It seemed like they had been walking forever when they finally reached a door at the very end of the hallway, the guards stopped a few feet in front of the door and motioned for Kakashi and Sakura to enter the room.

Kakashi went first, making sure to keep Sakura behind him just incase, and opened the door to reveal a big man sitting behind a desk. The man was about the size of Asuma, had long light blonde hair, and wore a standard ninja outfit for a ninja of rock village. He stood in greeting to them, Sakura closed the door behind her and stood next to Kakashi lacing her hand through his and squeezing.

"I am Hotaru, and you I assume would be the famous copy ninja of leaf." He reached out and Kakashi shook his hand. "And this little girl here," Sakura made a hard effort not to glare at the man, but her eyes still narrowed a little, "must be the Hokages apprentice Sakura. I've heard a lot about the two of you, as a team, and individual, I must say I'm impressed with your abilities. And this newest news about you two I never would have expected, but then again you've both always have been known for keeping secrets well."

"What do mean by newest news?" Sakura asked smiling at him.

"About you two being together, a taboo relationship right under the hokages nose, I must say you've both got guts, that's for damn sure. But please sit down, and let's have a talk." Kakashi and Sakura sat down in the chairs that sat in front of his desk. "Why don't you two tell me your story, the one about how this all came to be.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who immediately started to think, she'd have to lie about everything and then she'd have to remember it all. "Well as I'm assuming you know I was Kakashi's student since I was 12" Hotaru nodded "but we were never really close when I was younger, not in till about 2 years ago when Tsunade started sending our team back on missions together, you know after we had all completed therapy and group consling. I'm 18 now and Kakashi is 32, I may be legal, but our relationship would still be frowned upon as taboo. I'd always had a little crush on Kashi since I was his student. I do a lot of work at the hospital but Tsunade-sama tried to give me missions when she can so I'm not constantly working, and since I work well with Kakashi, we got sent on a lot of missions together." Kakashi intertwined his hand with hers to show that the fake story had some kind of effect on him, "On one particular mission we were discovered and we had to act fast, so we decided to blow up the site."

"What kind of site?" Hotaru asked giving her a curious look.

"A bunch of rouge ninja were mining out a gold mine after they had killed all the workers, Kakashi had infiltrated as one of their own, and I had taken residence in the little town a mile away were the men came a few times a week for supplies and to go to the bar or brothel. Me and Kakashi would meet once a week and he would tell me all the information and I would then relay it all to leaf. Some one saw me and Kakashi one time and followed us into the woods, suspicious of what he was doing, they heard what he told me and then went and told the boss. I blew up the mine and every one in it the next morning, unfortunately Kakashi's stuff was still in the building they built beside the mine for the men to live in." She was using an actual mission to make it seem more believable, she was just going to change it a little so that it could be used as their story.

"I remember hearing about that about a year and a half ago. All the rouges died in the explosion, I had heard it was a kunochi who had taken them out, but I didn't know that it was you. The details were all kept very hushed by leaf due to the death of 3 civilians." Kakashi squeezed her hand; he knew how upset she had been when Tsunade had informed her of the civilian's deaths.

"Anyways, since Kakashi's stuff had been destroyed he didn't have a sleeping bag or a tent. It was cold out due to the winter months so I invited him to sleep in my tent with me, he refused at first, but I wouldn't take no as an answer. One thing led to another and we found ourselves wrapped up in each others arms for the rest of the night. After that night we decided to be a couple, we were always really good at hiding though, I don't think anyone ever suspected us."

"We're really just lucky Naruto's so naive really, he almost caught us that time, little brat needs to learn how to knock on other peoples doors. He walked right into my apartment, luckily my bedroom door was closed or he would have caught us. I still can't believe he believed us when we said that you were helping me clean my apartment." Kakashi laughed and so did Sakura.

"Now, I here that you two are interested in joining my camp?" Kakashi and Sakura both shook their heads lightly in a yes nod, "Well your story is very convincing but I still don't think that you're telling me the whole truth. But we can get past those lies quite easily; I know a way to make you both tell me the truth." Kakashi squeezed Sakura's hand lightly.

Sakura sub-consciously gulped. "And how would that be?"

"You'll see in a bit." Hotaru looked up at the door just as a knock resounded through out the room. "Come in Kaida"

The door opened and she entered the room, smirking like there was no tomorrow, "Kakashi, how are you, and little miss slut is here as well, this should be so much fun." She glared at Sakura, and for the first time in her life Sakura honestly wanted to kill her, more than she'd ever wanted anything else she wanted this woman dead by her own hands.

"Now, now Kaida that isn't nice. They're thinking about joining the camp, and it would be very nice if you would help me test their loyalty." Hotaru said as Kaida walked over and stood next to him, never letting her eye's leave Sakura's that stared back just as viciously as Kaida, no way in hell she was backing down.

"And how would you like me to test them?" She asked her grin getting wider.

"The usual way we test people, but this time the person in the chair will be real…" Hotaru trailed off not wanting to give it away yet. Though it was already too late, Kakashi knew what he meant, and he was dreading it.

"So you're going to let Kaida use her specialty on us? If I remember hearing correctly about half of the people put through that tend not to come out alive." Kakashi said giving Hotaru a look that clearly showed his distaste for this idea.

"The survival rates have increased greatly Kakashi don't worry. I'll go easy on little Sakura here." Kaida walked over and stood behind Sakura. "Such an innocent little girl." Kaida ran her hand along Sakura's cheek, using one of her long nails to make a cut in the side of Sakura's face. "But luckily she's now a pretty little girl or I might feel bad about this."

"Kaida play nice." Hotaru scolded lightly, but he didn't do anything to stop her.

"I'm sure me and Sakura here will be great friends after this, after all we're both girls we know that some things have to be done even when we don't think that they're the best ideas."

Sakura jerked her head out of Kaida's grasp, "Don't touch me"

"I'll do what ever I want to do." Kaida said slapping Sakura across the face.

Sakura untangles her hand from Kakashi's and stood up so that she was face to face with Kaida. "If I didn't have this chakra bracelet on, you know you wouldn't even come within ten feet of me because I would beat the shit out of you."

"Kaida back off now." Hotaru said in a strict voice, "You'll get your chance at her in a few minutes. Go out and get a few of the men, I don't think Kakashi is quite so willing to calmly walk down the hall right now." Kaida walked out of the room giving Sakura a final glare and disappearing out the door.

"I'll go calmly, but I'll be the one to sit in that chair not Kura." Kakashi said giving Hotaru a hard look.

"Oh no, she'll be the one in the seat, I know what I'm doing, trust me it's easier this way. She won't get hurt to badly if you know what's truly good for you and you talk when we start. But if you don't Kaida's going to loose control and hurt her more and more, and you know how Kaida loves to draw out pain."

"She likes to draw out pain because she can't do any real kind of jutsu, at all. She can use weapons and that's about it, she's great at torturing people even I'll admit that much. But I don't want her anywhere neat my little cherry blossom." Kakashi's voice was getting harder with every word he said.

Five men walked through the door all looking to Hotaru for their orders, he pointed to Sakura. "Take her to a room on the forth floor, Kaida's interrogation room, and put him in their two, make sure they can see each other, maybe even touch each other. And tell Kaida I'll be up in about ten minutes, I have a little bit more work I have to do, then I can join you all."

Two men approached Sakura both putting a hand on her upper arm to lead her out the door, the other three went over to. Kakashi who calmly stood up and walked in front of them over to where Sakura was being held on to, and tried to tell her that everything would be alright through his eye's, even though he wasn't sure if that was entirely true.

**A/N Please review! I like to now what you guys think if I my story, any suggestions would appreciated. **


	10. the decision

**Sorry about the wait, my computer is being difficult ^_^'' hope you enjoy**

Chapter 10

The men took Kakashi and Sakura into a fairly large room that contained two chairs, both with chains and straps, and more weapons than Sakura had ever seen. Sakura was ordered to sit in the chair that was actually bolted down to the floor; silently she sat down, her eyes never leaving Kakashi's.

One of the men ordered Kakashi to sit down in the other chair; reluctantly, he did as he was told. Both were strapped down and all the men left the room leaving Kakashi and Sakura on their own. Well, alone in the sense that both of them were left in the room alone, but Kakashi suspected that they were being listened to or watched somehow.

"What's going to happen Kashi?" asked Sakura looking him right in the eye.

"If Kaida still does things the same then she will torture you right in front of me to test how loyal we are."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked giving him a hard look.

"I'm going to do what ever it takes to get them to believe us Kura. I won't let her hurt you any more than necessary." He said looking right into her eyes and keeping eye contact till Kaida burst in the room a few minutes later.

"God you two are boring! What's going to happen Kashi?" Kaida said, smirking at Sakura and mimicking her voice. "Well I'll tell you what's going to happen here little girl." Kaida walked over and stood behind Kakashi, "I'm going to torture you till Kakashi gives in and tells me what I want to know, and if he doesn't," She twirled some of Kakashi's hair and stroked his face, "then you will die, and I promise it will be painful. Hotaru should be here momentarily, and then we can begin." She released Kakashi and started walking torwards the door, then turned back, "Oh and Kakashi I'd make sure you tell us what we want to know quickly, I don't plan on spending much time torturing this little kitten." Kaida said with a disgusted look and gesture at Sakura walking back over to the door and opening it to let in Hotaru, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Hotaru." Said Kakashi in a voice that was less then cheery.

"Kakashi! Now you should know better than to talk to your superior in that tone of voice, but I'll allow it this once because of the current situation."

Turning to Kaida he said, "Now I don't want anyone dead after this, I want to keep them around for a while even if they don't tell us much, they'll just be prisoners again."

He turned back to them; Kaida looked a bit put out, but recovered quickly realizing that she could begin her torture session.

Walking over to Sakura, kunai in hand, Kaida stood behind her and stared into Kakashi's eye, "How many people are looking for you right now?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Our 4 team mates and probably all the available nin from Suna. The Kazekage is a friend of ours and would not have taken lightly to our apparent kidnapping." Kakashi said looking her straight in the eye. He wasn't lying of course, but there wasn't a need to lie yet.

"Hmmm, and your 4 team mates, what would their names happen to be?" She touched the kunai to the side of Sakura's neck, not applying any pressure, just settling it there.

Kakashi sighed "Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai."

"And what are their specialties?" Kaida asked, Sakura saw one of the men in the room taking notes.

"Yamato can manipulate wood and such, Naruto has the rasengan and is excellent at shadow clone jutsu, he's also the container for the nine tailed fox demon. Sasuke is of the Uchia clan and posses the sharingan in both eyes and Sai can bring his drawings to life, literally, they jump off the page and attack you." Kakashi looked Sakura in the eyes and saw her disbelief; she couldn't understand why he'd just given away so much information about their team mates.

"Very good Kakashi, I may not have to put a single scratch in the little girl here." Kaida twirled a piece of Sakura's short hair. "Why don't we try some harder questions now, do you know anything about Suna's security around the Kazekage?"

"Yes." He answered, but did not say anything further.

"Please feel free to go on about it, Kakashi." She applied a bit of pressure to the kunai and drawing a few drops of blood from Sakura. "Isn't her blood so pretty Kakashi?"

"Someone will always be with him no matter what," he looked Hotaru in the eye "every where he goes their will be a high level ninja with him. Not to mention he was once the one tailed container so he knows how to defend himself, and will not come easily. His security will be way up though right now because you guys screwed up, they figured you out as you've probably guessed by now. We were looking for you, to try to stop you, Sakura and I didn't think we had time to send for the others and attack. "He said watching the blood drip off the kunai as Kaida pulled it away.

Kaida turned to Hotaru, "Can we talk for a second out in the hall?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes and left the room, the others stayed.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sakura asked, he knew she was probably a little pissed that he'd said so much, but he'd made up his mind a few minutes ago and had decided both of their futures.

"I don't know, but you have to listen to me Sakura, okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm not going to do what we talked about, I think that this our chance, I know you love the village and so do I, but we both know the village would execute us if we ever admitted to it." He continued.

"So you want to do this, to become rogue nins?" she asked.

He was surprised she didn't sound pissed, she sounded relieved.

"Yes," he said.

The door opened again and Kaida and Hotaru reentered. "Kaida stood behind Sakura again, this time holding a senbon. "Kakashi, what should we talk about next?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'll tell you anything you need or want to know. Like I said, you have my complete cooperation. We've made up our minds. We want to be together more than anything else," he said, looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Well then, I think we should talk about how you think we should attempt to get into Suna without being detected." Hotaru asked before Kaida could say anything.

"I've been thinking about that, but it's quite simple really. Me and Sakura are I missing, maybe even assumed dead by now, correct?"

Hotaru nodded his head yes. "I think that if you send us, and a few of your men higher up, guys who know what they're doing and who look like they could be in charge they'll let us right in no problem it being me and Sakura, of course. We'll say your men are the camp leaders that we found and destroyed the camp, capturing the leaders."

Hotaru nodded for Kakashi to keep going.

"The security will go down as the week goes on, I'll put in a request to Tsunade that my team be given a two week vacation in Suna. She'll say yes, of course, seeing as she's been trying to get us to go on a vacation for months."

"This sounds like a very good plan, but how do we know you and your love here," he touched the side of Sakura's face and she cringed, "won't double cross us and turn us in?" Hotaru asked.

"I was getting to that part. We'll do what we always do when our team goes on vacation. Everyone will go their separate ways, Naruto and Sasuke will stay with the Kazekage, Sai and Yamato will stay with each stay with a mutual friend or in a hotel. And I'll find a small out of the way hotel to stay, where I won't be found. No body knows where Sakura goes though when she's vacationing in Suna." He looked her right in the eye telling her to explain.

"I usually stay with an old friend who's a civilian and moved from Konoha to Suna with her parents when she was a little kid." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But this time Sakura will stay with me at my hotel, no one will be the wiser, and if someone does figure out that we're staying in the same hotel as each other then we'll just say we wanted to talk about what had happened. You guys can either sneak into the village or we can find some way to communicate which would also be easy."

"There are defiantly a few flaws to this plan of yours Kakashi but I like it. I'll have to think about it, but for now I think we all get some rest, one of these nice men will escort you back to your room."

Hotaru gestured to the men in the room; one of them stepped forward, and released Kakashi and Sakura, and lead them out the door.

**Please review, i like to know what you guys think of me**


	11. locked room

Bound by torture chapeter 11

Kakashi and Sakura followed the man Hotaru had ordered to take them to where they would be staying. He lead them out of the main building into another close by building that like all the other buildings they had seen, had no identifying names.

"This is where all the highest ninjas, including master Hotaru and lady Kaida, sleep and live. They ordered for you two to use one of the extra rooms for the time being." With that he lead them down a flight of steps into a basement and then into a room that was very big, had a bed in the middle, an attached bathroom, a lot of mirrors, and a few other scattered pieces of furniture. Sakura sat on the bed, liking how nice the feel of the soft sheets and comforter. Kakashi turned to the man, who was no leaving the room. "I've been instructed to lock you two in here, someone will come back in the morning to retrieve you and bring you to the dinning hall." Then he left closing and locking the door behind him.

Kakashi started walking around the room and looking at all the furniture and other assorted things intently. Watching him from the bed Sakura thought it best to stay silent and let him think. Finally he turned back to her and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"The beds comfy, the floors clean, we have our own bathroom and living space, better then I though it would be." She said smiling and looking at him. "you?"

"It's nice that's for sure, maybe a little to nice…" he let the sentence trail off.

"I don't know, I think they're starting to trust us, and your plan back their was very good." She laid her head back on the pillow, "I think I could adapt to this kind of life style, ya know? It doesn't seem so bad, getting to do what you want, go where you want, have no pressing responsibilities, it's freeing."

Kakashi rolled so that he was on top of her, supporting his weight with his elbows. "Kura you still have to remember to be cautious of these people, they may be nice now, and later, but you can never fully trust them, like they'll never fully trust us. I know I made a snap decision back their, and I hope I didn't choose wrong, I just went with my gut feeling."

"You made the right choice," she ran her hand over his exposed cheek, "I would have done the same thing if we had been in each others places. Though I might now have given out as much information on our teammates as you did."

"Former teammate's Sakura, their no longer on the same side as us." He looked into her eyes "and I didn't tell them anything they didn't already know, trust me, all that stuff is in the bingo book with their pictures."

"Do you think we're being watched?" Sakura asked looking around the room from where she lay.

"Absolutely." Kakashi answered, "Why don't we give them a little show?" a mischievous glean appeared in his eye.

Sakura blushed, "Kashi no! Not with them watching, that's gross!" she slapped his chest once for emphasize.

"I didn't mean that you little perv," he laughed a little as she blushed harder "I mean just acting like ourselves, pretending we're at home not in a camp full of other people. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yeah I can do that" she smiled up at him, "are you sure you can?"

"Yep" they both laughed.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sakura hard, she kissed back just as forcefully, Kakashi moved his hands so that they were tangled in Sakura's hair, letting his full weight fall on her. She let her self be dominated in this kiss, knowing not only would he win in the end, but that he knew what he was doing very well.

Moving again to angle himself better so as to kiss her neck Kakashi let out a small hiss of pain. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked forcing him to sit back on his butt so she could get up and look at him.

"I just split that cut on my back open again" He said through clentched teeth.

"Lay on your stomach I'll go see if theirs anything I can use from the bathroom to clean it up better. Do you think I could get their attention to ask for a medical kit?" She asked while she was walking away.

"You already have their attention but I doubt they'll let you have a medical kit. Just clean it out and I'll be fine, I've had worse." He answered going to lie down on his stomach.

"Well if that's the case then come in here and I'll clean it in the shower." She called from the bathroom.

Kakashi's eyes popped open and his eyebrows shot up. Immediately he stood up grimacing at the pain and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sorry its been so long since my last update, I just couldn't come up with this chapter, then a friend of mine inspired me to come back to it. I hope it's still good and that you all still like and will forgive me.


	12. unbelievable

**Bound by torture**

Kaida looked over at Hotaru who was sitting in the chair next to her watching Kakashi and Sakura through on of their minions jutsu's. "Why are you being so frigin nice to them? I mean you don't actually believe them do you, that was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever seen! The copy nin would never betray his country and neither would the hokages apprentice, they'd have to be suicidal! They're just trying to fool us!" she watched as he turned to look at her with thoughtful eyes.

"Why have you had it out for them since the second they set foot inside our camp? And you should know better then to question me Kaida, ever. I know Kakashi's telling the truth, and I know the girl is as well, do I believe everything they say, no, but I know that in the end they really are going to become rouges and that's all that matters."

He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I have not had it in for them, I just don't trust them." She said suddenly defensive.

"It doesn't really matter Kaida, you don't have to trust them, I don't, then again I don't trust anyone in this camp beside you." He said taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him "same goes for me, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't meet you Hotaru." Quickly she hoped she had changed the subject.

"Do you want to see what they're doing in the bathroom sir?" asked the ninja who was showing them what was going on inside the bedroom.

"No, it okay, but monitor in yourself in your room and come get me if anything fishy happens." Then man left the room.

"So you're really going to go through with this plan of his, let him take in our higher up men, say they caught them, killed the rest of the camp, and then let them free?"

Kaida asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well most of what you just said except the way you said is different then how it will be, they'll take in our two higher up men, turn them in, and make a show of escaping. Kakashi will ask for the team's time off and they'll all go their separate ways. Sakura and Kakashi will go back to the little motel I've chosen where you and I will be waiting, then we'll decide the day and Kakashi and Sakura will get us into the building and then they'll disappear form our live, we'll kill the kazekage, receive all the credit and lead our camp to become a nation." He smiled at his own brilliance, envisioning how everything would go, how after they had killed Gaara they would take over Suna in the following days, killing most of its civilians, and making a home for him Kaida and their followers.

3333

"Gaara when can we go out and start looking for Kakashi and Sakura? They could be dead by now, and I know you have that big thing in town today, but I really want to find them." Naruto whined from his spot on Gaara's couch.

"Naruto we've talked about this already, we're going to send out team tomarrow, they'll be found. But there's going to be a big parade today and I have to be there, and I need all the ninja's I can to be their, Suna has to show a strong front, especially to it's civilians." Gaara sat in the chair across from Naruto, wishing Sasuke would hurry up with whatever he was doing and come get Naruto for a few hours, he was sick of babysitting an 18 year old who wouldn't shut up.

"But Gaara…" he began.

"Not another word about it Naruto, it's decided, tomorrow the teams will find them today you do the rest of the job you were sent here to do, which is be extra security and proof of Suna and Konoha's alliance. Okay?" he asked still using his firm voice.

"Yes Gaara." Naruto said looking defeated.

A knock came from the door, then it swung open and Sasuke strolled in. "Come on Naruto, we have to get going, we're meeting up with Sai and Yamato in an hour or so and I want to get a few things done and get you out of Gaara's hair." He watched as Naruto walked by him, waving goodbye and hanging his head in defeat.

He raised an eyebrow at Gaara who only shrugged his shoulders and said "He wouldn't shut up, I had to be firm with him, I'm sure he'll be back to himself soon." Sasuke just shook his head and walked out the door.

**Next chapters going to be a lemon =] Please review!!!!!! =] Give me any suggestion that come to mind =] I'm always looking for inspiration and fun ideas. 33 gaarabear666**


	13. bathroom mess

**As promised its completly lemony! =] hope you enjoy!**

**Bound by torture chapter 13**

Kakashi closed the door behind him as he stepped in to the bathroom, Sakura was pulling a few things out of the under the sink cabinets.

"Take off you shirt." She said with out turning around.

"Your not going to help me?" he asked putting on a sad face, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Just take it off Kakashi… she said turning back around, a worried look on her face. Kakashi consented and removed his shirt, and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Any thing else I can do for you?" he asked standing up and wincing in pain.

She stood up, " Um turn around so your backs facing me," he did as he was told, "this is going to hurt a little bit, are you ready?" she asked while she covered a cloth in alcohol.

"As I'll ever be." He answered.

"Alright one, two," she put the cloths on his wound and pressed down, he cringed in pain "three."

She removed the cloths and wiped away all the dirt around and in the wound, Kakashi gritting his teeth the whole time. "It's not as deep as I thought it was, just a flesh wound really, it doesn't even need stitches, although I'll have to clean it every morning and night to make sure it heals properly, but it won't hurt so bad after tonight, hopefully." She reassured him as she put the stuff away.

Kakashi stood up and waited for her to stand up as well; when she did he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her hands over his and paid her head against his chest. They were staring right into the mirror above the sink. "Damn, we're filthy!" Said Kakashi and they both laughed.

"Do you want to get your shower first?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi smiled and leaned down to her ear "I think we should conserve water." Then he started to nibble on her ear and was rewarded by a moan.

"I don't know Kakashi, they might be watching and all." She tried to reason, but she was already loosing the battle against herself. He'd found her weak spot already; one she hadn't even known existed till then.

"Who cares, we're rouges, we can do whatever we want, remember? No ones going to think less of you." He whispered in his ear, untangling his hands from hers and using them to start pulling up her shirt. She raised her arms to held him and he slid the shirt over her head, revealing her bindings and a few scars. Undoing the tie on the bindings she turned back to him.

He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion her knees felt weak, she tangled her hands in his hair and pushed her body against his. Grinning he pushed his body against hers and was rewarded with a small but powerful moan. She pulled off the bindings with out thinking letting them drop to the floor with her shirt and Kakashi's.

Breaking the kiss for a second he turned around and put the shower on full blast how water. When he turned back to her, before he could even move she was kissing him, dominating him, running her hands over his chest and pushing at his pant. He let her do this, knowing she was enjoying it, and felt satisfied when is pants hit the floor and she broke away and stared down. "Oh my." Was all she could say.

Grinning he kissed her again, pushing down her pants and underwear, then grinding against her, she moaned deeply, Kakashi shivered as the vibration went through him. He moved her back wards, only breaking the kiss to get in to the shower and get her in with him, then he had her up against a wall kissing her harder then she thought possible without hurting her.

Slowly he stepped back, just looking at her through the steam and water of the shower, she felt herself blush, but didn't try to cover herself like instinct was telling her. He reached over and grabbed a washcloth, putting soap on it and making it sudsy, he turned back to her a grin across his face. Kissing her again he put the washcloth on the back of her neck and moved it down across her back as she moved into him for the kiss. Pulling away he ran it over he collar bone and felt he shiver a little, the down both he sides as she pressed herself up against the shower wall for support. Moving the washcloth across her skin, slowing moving up in up, she began to moan loader until he finally reached his destination.

He cupped the bottom of each of her breasts, and then washed all around them, paying special attention to her nipples, which were hard. She practically screamed his name whenever he touched them, and he loved the effect it was having on her. By the time he was done washing her top half she was gasping for breath and hanging on to his shoulders for extra support.

He got on his knees to wash her bottom half, starting at her toes and then going up the front of one leg and coming back down the other, she was leaving nail marks on his back now and he knew and liked it. Abandoning the washcloth on the side of the tub he put a hand behind each of her calves and started to slide his hands up the back of her legs, slowly standing up while doing it. He gripped he ass hard when he got to the top and was standing again, she moaned, practically panting to get breath.

Putting his head in the crock of her neck he found her pulse and started sucking on it, she moaned out his name tangling her fingers into his hair and pressing gently on it. He slipped his hands from her butt, in between her legs and entered her with a finger while slowly stroking her with another. She cried out once, unaccustomed to the feeling of being touched there by another person, let alone being entered.

He thrust his finger into her and stroked her till she came, making sure to send her as high as possible and keep her their for as long as her could. Knowing this next thing was going to hurt her, he wanted to make sure she got all she could out of this. "Are you ready Sakura?" he asked in his now husky voice.

She slowly nodded yes. He pushed he up against the wall, and spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Just do it kashi!" she moaned out impatiently. Thrusting into her once, getting himself completely inside her, he felt her bite down on his neck, trying to keep from yelling out in pain. He began to slowly move inside her, letting her feel more and more of the pleasure and taking away the pain. Soon he could tell she wasn't hurting anymore, she started moving her hips to the same rhythm as his, sucking instead of biting his neck.

He grunted and pulled her head up and kissed her deep, going harder with each thrust till she was crying to into their kiss, on the verge on going over the edge. Then with a loud scream she came, and after a few more hard thrusts he followed her, kissing her again even though her body was withering in ecstasy.

After a few moments she looked at him and mumbled, "When did the water get cold?" the closed her eyes again and laid her head on his shoulder.

Laughing he removed himself from her and carried her into their bedroom where fresh cloths awaited them, laying her down on one side of the bed, he moved the cloths off the other and climbed into bed. Pulling her close to him and kissing her neck before closing his eyes.

His last thought before slipping into sleep was that all the pain in his back was so worth it, but she was going to kill him when she woke up and saw that the bathroom was a mess.

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think =]=]=]**


	14. good news

**Bound By Toture Chapter 14**

A loud knock resounded from the closed door and Sakura woke up abruptly, suddenly aware of the pain in her lower regions. She tried to sit but found she couldn't do to the muscular arm wrapped around her stomach, holding her close to a warm body. Another knock came from the door and the body behind her roused a little and called in an extremely sleepy voice "come in,".

The door opened and Sakura was surprised, but at the same time not surprised to see the same man who had brought them to their room yesterday. Noticing their lack of dress he spoke with his eyes turned to the hall. Master Hotaru and Lady Kaida would like to join them for breakfast in the dinning room this morning. I'll just wait out side till you're both dressed, please be as quick as possible." Then he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling, pissed to be awake already when he felt he deserved to sleep in. He watched as Sakura turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss good morning. "Shall we get up?" she asked smiling at him as he groaned and shook his head. They both sat up and Sakura hoped out of bed, walking over to the bathroom and closing the door. Kakashi thought he heard her say "What a frigin mess!" but he wasn't sure. He heard the toilet flush then she called for him.

Standing up a sharp pain went down his back he winced and walked into the bathroom where was Sakura was standing, to his great surprise, still naked and holding a bottle of alcohol and some medical tape. "I don't remember this stuff being in here last night…" she was saying to herself as she looked at the medical tape.

Kakashi sat down on the tub and let Sakura clean his wound and bandage it. Then they both got dressed in a black ninja jouin uniform that was on the chair where Kakashi had placed them last night.

Sakura pulled hair into a little ponytail behind her head to keep it out of her eyes and followed Kakashi out the door.

3333333333333333333333333

"Can we go look for them now?" asked Naruto as he strode into Gaara's office like it was his own.

"Won't you all please sit down, I have very important information I need to tell you." Gaara said as the rest of them team entered the room. After they all were seated he started, "This morning we received word from Sakura. They are both fine, they found the camp, infiltrated it and killed everyone but the leaders. They'll be bringing the leaders in at some point today to turn in. That's about all it said, but I'd like all of you to by the city entrance for the rest of your team." Naruto quickly stood and ran from the room, Gaara sighed "and relieve them, and tell then they are expected to be in my office tomorrow morning at nine. Bring the leaders to my office; I will deal with them myself. Also tell them that if they are hurt the hospital will be on call to heal them. You may go now."

Gaara said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The rest of team 7 exited the building all feeling relieved and a bit happier. They headed towards the city entrance.

**Sorry i know its short, but i just had this chapter in my head and i had to get it out before i lost it... **

**review please!**


	15. hotaru's plan

Chapter 15

Kakashi and Sakura followed the man down to the room where Hotaru and Kaida sat waiting for them. As they walked in Hotaru stood up and shook Kakashi's hand, and motioned for them to sit down in the chairs opposite them. Sakura sat down with a glare aimed at Kaida, Hotaru greeted her with a pleasant hello, and she responded the same.

"So," Hotaru started off, "I've made all the final arrangements for this little plan of ours." He stayed quiet while their food was brought in and set before them. Sakura looked down at her egg, and wondered if it would be rude to eat while Hotaru told them about the plan. "You will take in Kaida and one of our top men, you will identify them as the leaders of this group. I know originally it wasn't supposed to be either me or Kaida, but I think this will get things done more efficiently. I'll come into town with you as someone you rescued, since I'm not well known in these parts I don't see a lot of disbelief there, especially with you two taking me in." He stopped to take a bit of his food.

Kakashi took this chance to talk, only now did Sakura notice he wasn't wearing his mask. "Why do you think it would be more efficient if we took Kaida in with us, then if we took two others, then brought you two in as the innocents? If anything I think it more dangerous for Kaida."

"I thought that at first to, but Kaida is too well known to be believed as an innocent. Plus I know the Kazekage will immediately suspect her of being behind everything, and interrogate her himself. She'll make a big show of escaping him, or killing him which ever she's able to do. Then she'll escape back out to his place top hide with everyone else. There won't be very much reason for as much security, and I feel confident if you both request leave from the security duty, you'll be given it." He smiled here, and Kaida frowned, in honest this was the first she'd hear of this plan, and honestly she didn't like it.

"We thank you for considering us in this plan." Sakura said very nicely. Hotaru smiled at her, and nodded. Kakashi took her hand under the table and squeezed. "We'll depart right after breakfast." Kaida looked like she wanted to say something, but managed to hold it in.

"Then it's all settled then, after breakfast you go to Suna!"

**I'm really sorry about how long its taken me to update, I have no excuse, but I decided to come back to it after I started reading a lot of fanfics again. I hope you'll continue to read and review. **

**-gaarabear **


	16. they're off

Bound by torture chapter 16

Sakura held Kaida's hands behind her back maybe just a little harder then necessary. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, but she could she the smirk hidden under his mask, knowing he couldn't careless about Kaida. Hotaru walked silently beside them as they made their way to the Suna's gates, people could be seen waiting for their arrival. Kakashi and Hotaru exchanged a glance to make sure both were good on the plan, which hadn't altered much since breakfast.

Kakashi still wasn't sure about a few things in his mind, he didn't completely trust Kaida or Hotaru, he had no real reason to. The second he and Sakura were free from security duty they were leaving, he would ask the Kazekage if he would write them a scroll and send them back to Konoha. Deciding he would say that he was worried that Sakura was feeling the mental effects and would rather be checked out by their own Hokage. Then they could make a break for it, and hopefully they could live the rest of there lives out in some resemblance of peace.

As they got closer Naruto ran out to meet them, yelling with glee at seeing his teammates safe and sound. Seeing him made Sakura's heart squeeze a little, she would miss him a lot after they were gone. She looked up and meet eyes with Sasuke who was walking to them, not looking nearly as excited as Naruto. Then with Sai and Yamato who were silently sitting in the sand waiting for them to arrive. All offered to help Kakashi and Sakura out, but they both denied, and said that it was important that they be the one to deliver the rogues to Gaara.

Their were Jouin ninja waiting outside the Kazekage tower to take the rogues off of them. They sent Hotaru with them, knowing he'd have to be interigated to, he asked for their orders and found that they were supposed to put them in isolated cells and wait for the Kazekage. Kakashi nodded and went into the building closely followed by Sakura.

Sakura knocked on Gaara's door, and was greeted with a "come in" from the other side of the door.

Kakashi gave Gaara his patented eye crease and Sakura half heartedly waved at him, "Hi Kazekage-sama."

"Hello Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, you have the rogues to the ninja who were waiting for them right?" Sakura shook her head yes.

"We'd like to request leave from guarding you during the parade. I'd like to take Sakura back to our own village, she's never had to kill so many people in so short of a time. I'm afraid that it might have negative effects on her mind." Gaara nodded obviously deep in thought.

"Granted." He pulled out a blank scroll and began to write on it. "Shall I send a message to the Hokage that you'll be returning early?"

"No, thank you, it'll just worry Tsunade-sama and put her in a bad mood, and it'll probably take us a bit longer to get home then normal. Depending on the pace we end up going by and such." Gaara nodded while finishing their scroll. He handed it to Kakashi.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama, and feel free to keep the rest of our team here as long as you need them, they'd be more then happy to assist you in you investigation of the rogues." Gaara nodded, and thanked Kakashi for his offer, saying that he would think it over.

"Goodbye Kazekage-sama." Sakura mumbled as she slid out the door, Kakashi gave him a small wave and followed after her.

They took off from the building as fast they could heading for the gate, Kakashi didn't trust Hotaru not to rat them out the second Gaara walked into that interrogation room. They stopped at the gates and showed their scroll to the ninja who was monitoring the comings and going of Suna. He smiled and let them be on their way, not questioning why they were in such a rush.

"Where do we go now Kakashi?" Sakura asked once she was sure they were out of hearing range.

"I know a village, it's close to rain country, but rarely ever visited by ninja, we could hide out there for a while. We'll both keep henges up when we're in public, and we'll rent a room at the inn. Hotaru gave me a rather large sum of money that we can use for everything we need." Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"So, it's really just going to be us from now on?" he shook his head, a bit sadly she noted. "I'm going to miss them too," she practically whispered. "Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, and Sai, they were practically our family. I know this is going to be hard Kakashi, but I love you, and I will protect you and us with my life."

Sakura was surprised when she heard Kakashi snort next to her, "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be saying that?" He smiled at her. She laughed a little herself. "This is the start of our new life Sakura, and I'm going to make sure it's a good one. I won't let you down, I promise."

She smiled at him and they continued on in silence eventually looping their way so they were headed towards rain. In her head Sakura wondered how they had gotten to this point, just a few days ago everything had been normal, and now she was a missing nin, and so was Kakashi. But she would be lieing if she said she minded it all that much. Loving someone the way she loved Kakashi was bound to cause some trouble somewhere, and she was ready to do whatever it took to stay by his side.

**I can't believe we're almost at the end of this fic =,[, but i'm almost positive it's going to have a sequel =] i'm gonna be so sad when it's over though =/ we'll please review and i promise my updates on this are going to pretty good till the end, then you guys can tell me what you think about the sequel idea =]. **

**-gaarabear **


	17. Tsunade's discovery

**Bound by Torture **

**Chapter 17**

One week has passed since Kakashi and Sakura had run from Suna, no one had heard from them since. But then again no one knew that they had run away, yet that is.

Naruto walked into the village with his team members trailing close behind them, they were going to go see the Hokage. Then after wards they were going to go visit Kakashi and Sakura, they'd all been surprised when they left with out saying good bye. They were even more shocked when Gaara told them why Kakashi had requested they be sent back.

Not even two hours after Kakashi and Sakura's departure there had been an assassination attempt. The so called hostage civilian had attacked the Kazekage, and then the women who was said to be the leader had attacked as well. Yamato had gone on and on about how he couldn't believe Kakashi and Sakura had messed up so bad. Or that they had fallen for such a translucent trick, but then again he thought maybe it was so bad neither of them had been thinking straight.

All of team Kakashi was confused, except for the two noticeable absent members. The Kazekage and his siblings were confused. Tsunade was confused when she heard about the assassination attempts, but no one had mentioned that Kakashi and Sakura were supposed to be back in Konoha. She was preparing to chew them out as Naruto and friends entered the Hokage tower.

Naruto knocked on the door, and Tsunade yelled for them to come in. Entering carefully so as not to get hit by any flying objects team Kakashi entered and stood before her.

Tsunade didn't even look up as she started in on them. "What were you all thinking?! How did you not know that those people were the true leaders? Why did you idiots fall for such a dumb trick? Huh? You almost got the Kazekage killed, both people who tried to kill him were killed in the process; therefore no one can get information from them! Do you know how bad this reflects on us? How inadequate and inexperienced this makes us seem?" She looked up and starting with Naruto looked each and every one of them in the eye until she got to Sai. Her eye brows knit in a confused glare. "Where are they?" she asked in a deathly mean voice.

"Who?" Yamato asked, he wondered if she meant Kakashi and Sakura. But why would they need to be there, he was sure they'd already been chewed out several times by the Hokage.

"Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura, where the hell are they?" she asked in the same patient scar tone. Naruto looked confused, Sai looked bored, Yamato looked thoughtful, and Sasuke looked all three at the same time. "Huh?" She added at the end loud enough to make all four jump.

"I don't know!" Yelled Naruto. "You're the one who should know; don't you pay any attention to where your shinobi are?" He tried to glare back and be as scary as her, but she threw a paper weight at his head and sent him flying into a wall.

"Why should I know where they are? You've been with them since they got to Suna. You traveled back here with them didn't you?"

"No Hokage-sama we didn't travel back with them." Yamato said, Tsunade's head snapped to look at him. "They left a week ago to come back here; Kakashi requested the early leave for them because he said Sakura was having some kind of mental breakdown or something. And we went the exact route them would have gone to come back here. They should be in the village; you should have seen them by now."

Tsunade turned to look out the window behind, almost like she expecting Kakashi and Sakura to be standing in it. "You don't think they…" it was Sasuke this time, speaking the words no one wanted to think.

"I'm going to kill them!" Tsunade whipped around and slammed her fist down into the table, everyone jumped. "I've been good to them! Both of them! How dare they take off like this? And why? Why in the hell would they fun off together? I don't understand." She sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands. "Yamato get ANBU teams together, get all the decent shinobi you can find, I want search teams going out twenty minutes ago. I want those two dragged back here by their hair; I don't care if they don't want to come back." Yamato turned to leave. "And remember, they're missing nin now, of they try to fight you off, I don't now if they'll kill you. But if you have the chance and things are getting violent, you have to kill them. Dismissed."

The remaining members of team Kakashi walked out of the office, heads hung low, tears going down Naruto's face. First Sasuke, now Kakashi and Sakura, and no one ever told him what was happening till it was almost done. Now he might have to kill two of the people he holds dearest.

All were asking themselves the same question, what would make them run away together?

**And that's it. That's the end. For now at least. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put up with my grammar mistakes. Thank you to everyone who read this fic, I really enjoyed writing it. You're all amazing and I hope you really liked it. Review this to tell me how you think the sequel should be, I really do consider you input. Thank you all so much, it's really been great!**

**Candy Hearts and lots of love**

**-Gaarabear**


End file.
